Primera Impresión
by Zhena HiK
Summary: One-Shot. Yaoi. Bryan x Kai. Dicen que la primera impresión es la única, pero en algunas ocasiones puede variar, esta vez, ¿Será para bien?


**Notas:** Ya no acostumbraba poner esto por lo obvio del asunto, pero como se sabe los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, y no estoy lucrando de ningún modo con ellos. Es yaoi muy ligero comparado a lo que acostumbro, así que si no les gusta el género es mejor retirarse, es un Bryan x Kai. De antemano, agradezco sus críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas.

† **Pяίмзяа ▪ ĩмpяesiôи** †

Luego de un año de estar viendo la misma cara, en cada ocasión que llegaba a su habitación, no había quedado de otra si no soportar al chico que era su compañero, un pelirrojo de ojos azules que en ocasiones no paraba de hablar, y otras tantas parecía quedarse mudo, un chico bipolar seguramente, aunque pensando bien las cosas, se podría describir como una chica. Era bastante atractivo físicamente –nada afeminado cabe mencionar- cambiaba de humor como cambiaba sus calcetines, vanidoso casi narcisista, bastante difícil de leer, además de ser muy coqueto y rayar en lo cínico, ejem, sincero.

Pero aún así, había aprendido a vivir con él bajo el mismo techo, porque compartir la misma habitación no es cualquier cosa, considerando que la universidad sólo te daba vacaciones una vez al año, el resto de los días –al menos los laborales- tenías que pasarlos encerrado en aquella institución.

Hasta eso debía admitir que el cuarto no era pequeño, tenía un baño completo con bastante espacio, así como un par de camas individuales a cada lado de la habitación, las cuales contaban cada una, con una cajonera de proporciones razonables para guardar sus objetos personales. El closet, bueno, ese era un desastre siempre, ahí podía fácilmente vivir alguien más y ellos no haberse dado cuenta en todo ese año.

En fin… Yuriy Ivanov, si no recordaba mal, ese es el nombre del ya mencionado pelirrojo voluble. ¿Por qué mencionarlo precisamente a él?, todo estaba bien entre ellos, no se mezclaban mucho, talvez no eran amigos como los que van a ahogar sus penas con alcohol juntos, pero podían describirse como conocidos que no necesitaban pasar de ahí.

De hecho, Yuriy estaba bien, él no era el problema, por contrario, tenía un amigo que era un pesado. Descrito en una sola palabra lo podía definir como un idiota, imbécil, bastardo, inútil, estúpido, indeseable o algo así, si bueno, era más de una palabra, podían escoger la que mejor les pareciera.

— ¡Hiwatari! – llamaron al mismo tiempo en que el chico se apresuraba para darle alcance al aludido.

— Masefield. – llamó propiamente por su apellido como era costumbre con las personas con las que no se es muy íntimo o con los mayores.

— Hiwatari, ¿Crees que puedas ir hoy a mi habitación para terminar de una vez la investigación? - indagó caminando al lado del chico de cabello en dos tonos, el cual con un simple movimiento de su cabeza, aceptó. – Bien, te veo después de clases. – sonrió como era su costumbre y despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano, se fue en un trote que dejaba entrever lo tarde que iba.

— Siempre tarde… - murmuró Kai para sí mientras veía al otro alejarse.

Acostumbraban cuando era necesario hacer equipo entre ellos dos, ya que Brooklyn era bastante inteligente, quizás casi un genio, algo raro pero, era buena persona hasta donde lo conocía, sólo por él, Kai tenía el 2do lugar de aprovechamiento en su facultad, no sólo en su salón si no dentro de todos los alumnos que llevaran la misma carrera.

No era conformismo, pero sabía que Brooklyn era algo especial y por eso no le molestaba que siempre lo estuvieran poniendo en 'competencia' con el chico de ojos verdes.

Y bueno, además de todas esas ventajas, el ya mencionado chico, era tan afortunado que no tenía que compartir habitación con nadie, había varias teorías al respecto, algunos decían que se debía a lo poderoso y adinerado que era su padre en Inglaterra, otros aseguraban que se debía a que era el número uno en toda la universidad en cuanto a promedio. Algunos más aseguraban que estaba un poco demente y que debía estar solo para evitar roces o percances con los demás, a fin de cuentas, quién sabe cual sería la verdadera razón.

Dada la naturaleza confiada de Brooklyn, Kai entraba como si fuese su habitación a la del chico, si estaba ahí, comenzaban el trabajo, de lo contrario ahí le esperaba. Cosa que no molestaba a Masefield, pero ese día no contaba con un gran detalle.

Ese día abrió la puerta, adentrándose en un espacio que no era suyo.

— Supongo que vienes por parte de los de mantenimiento, porque aquí es un total desastre. Comienza por aquella cama, es la mía y pobre de ti que toques algo que no es tuyo. –

Kai, quien en ese momento se quedó mudo del coraje y la sorpresa mezclados, apretó la mandíbula en muestra de coraje, estaba por decirle a ese idiota hasta la última grosería que se le hubiese venido a la mente, pero llegó alguien a interrumpir.

— ¿Kuznetzov? – indagó sorprendido Brooklyn, quien iba llegando a la habitación.

— ¡Brooklyn! – llamó con familiaridad. – Seré tu nuevo compañero de habitación, supongo que ya te lo dijeron en rectoría.

— Claro, espero te sientas cómodo aquí. Oh, él es Hiwatari Kai, un compañero de clase.

— ¡Vaya!, por tu aspecto creí que eras de mantenimiento. – Brooklyn rió por lo bajo dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado para que Kai no lo notara.- Un gusto Kai. – habló extendiendo su mano, la cual por supuesto fue rechazada.

Esa noche, Brooklyn se la pasó más interesado en la vida del chico nuevo, que en terminar la investigación, cosa que le desesperaba a Kai pues aún les faltaban varios temas y puntos de referencia por consultar, y eso sólo para terminar la investigación, que después tendrían que filtrar, y un largo etc.

— Me voy a mi habitación, otra noche terminamos. – dijo levantándose de la cama ajena y cerrando su computadora portátil.

— Te ves desesperado Kai, ¿Por qué no te unes a la plática? – llamó con confianza el recién llegado, recibiendo por parte del aludido, una mirada que podría haberlo asustado, eso claro si estuviésemos hablando de otra persona, no de Bryan.

Acto seguido Kai salió azotando la puerta, sin decir palabra alguna…

— No es muy amigable tu compañero. – rió de lado Bryan al haber hecho enojar al otro.

— Es algo especial con respecto a quienes les habla… en realidad somos pocos a los que le dirige si quiera la mirada, es algo exigente con sus compañías.

— ¿Oh sí?, Vaya, vaya… -murmuró Bryan mientras veía la puerta cerrada por la que el otro se había marchado.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás estudiando? – Brooklyn retomó la plática sacándole de su seriedad.

— Ingeniería en sistemas computacionales.

— Oh vaya, es bastante interesante esa carrera, algo complicada para algunos… - mencionó seguro.

— ¿La estudias tu también?

— No para nada… yo estudio esta vez una licenciatura en leyes. – habló mientras sonreía.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que Kai también estudia leyes? –

— Si, apenas vamos en el segundo semestre.

— Yo estoy un año arriba de ustedes, estoy en cuarto semestre. –

— ¿Y porqué te transfirieron?

— Conducta. – fue la seca respuesta que recibió Brooklyn.

**. ****.**** .**

Kai llegó maldiciendo hasta el último antepasado de Bryan y seguramente a sus descendientes también. A lo mejor era algo exagerado pero siempre había sido tan reservado precisamente porque no le gustaba que los demás tomaran confianzas con él, a las que no les había dado pie.

Para su colmo, no encontraba la llave en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ni en los de su chaqueta, así que comenzó a tocar esperando ahí estuviera Yuriy ya, pues sólo de pensar en volver a verle la cara al otro se volvía a enojar, ya ni siquiera le importaba que el edificio estuviera cruzando media universidad, la distancia venía a ser el último problema.

Tocó varias veces y nadie respondía, llamó a Yuriy a su celular y nada, así que llamó a Brooklyn haber si este podía traerle aunque fuese a medio camino las mentadas llaves.

— Masefield. ¿Podrías fijarte si dejé ahí mis llaves?

— _No las veo, son tres llaves que no tienen ningún llavero, ¿Cierto? – _

— Así es…

— _Acá están, parece que se cayeron al suelo. ¿Quieres que las guarde? _

— Podría encontrarte en medio patio y me las regresas, es que Yuriy no está aquí.

— _Claro, allá te veo. _

— Ven solo por favor. – se apresuró en aclarar, no fuese a llevar a su nuevo y fastidioso compañero de habitación.

Dicen que una primera impresión marca para siempre la opinión de una persona sobre otra, ¿Pero es en realidad cierto esto?

Kai caminó hasta medio patio para encontrarse con Masefield, no tenía prisa por entrar a su habitación, pero sabía que Yuriy era fanático de irse de fiesta y no podía confiar en que llegara para antes del amanecer. Aunque se suponía que tenían estrictamente prohibido salir entre semana y mucho más si era para parrandear, pero bueno, las reglas siempre son hechas para romperse e Ivanov parecía ser experto en ello.

Al llegar al lugar, había una fuente que por lo general siempre estaba apagada, y esta ocasión no era diferente, se sentó en la orilla y esperó a que Masefield llegase.

— Creo que deberías ser más cuidadoso con tus pertenencias. – la voz que se escuchó tras él no era la de quien esperaba.

— Te dije que vinieras… solo. – habló mientras se ponía de pie girando para ver al dueño de aquella voz, finalizando su frase con un susurro.

Tenía al otro chico parado justo frente a él a una distancia bastante imprudente, un gruñido involuntario se formó en su garganta, al tiempo en que dio un par de pasos atrás poniendo distancia.

— Y estoy solo… - afirmó lo ya obvio mientras levantaba los hombros despreocupado.

Kai resopló y miró en la mano del otro sus llaves.

— Dame las llaves. – más allá de pedir, su tono exigía.

— Que modales los tuyos. – dijo mientras movía negativamente su cabeza haciendo un sonido chasqueando la lengua. – Empezamos con el pie equivocado, pero déjame mostrarte que no soy tan mala persona.

— No me interesa, ¡Llaves! – exigió una vez más, estirando su mano.

Bryan sonrió de lado, no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles, y eso comenzaba a despertar su curiosidad. Aunque debía admitir que la actitud del otro no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ya que se notaba que era una persona acostumbrada a que los demás a su alrededor le hicieran caso, talvez por temerle.

…Lastimosamente se había topado con un muro si pensaba que con Kuznetzov sería de la misma manera.

— Está bien, tómalas. – mostró las llaves, Kai se acercó y antes de que el otro las tocara, las dejó caer al suelo.

Con esta acción terminó con la paciencia de Kai, quien le propino un golpe con el puño cerrado, justo en la mandíbula. La violenta acción tomó por sorpresa a Bryan, quien cayó sentado sobándose el área y riendo. El bicolor ni siquiera tomó las llaves y regresó sus pasos por donde había venido.

Bryan se quedó riendo.

— No existe nada más excitante que la adrenalina de una pelea. – mencionó Bryan estando aún en el suelo. – Espero que no te vayas a volver adicto a los golpes. – tomó las llaves que Kai no había querido levantar y las guardó, seguramente en un futuro, de algo le serían útiles.

Kai por su parte llegó hasta el otro lado de los dormitorios, donde estaba su habitación, sus manos temblaban y su corazón palpitaba más y más rápido, pareciendo que se quería salir. Se sentía humillado, molesto, MÁS que molesto, estaba furioso.

Giró su cuerpo y golpeó el primer muro que encontró de la misma forma en que golpeo el rostro de Kuznetzov, sintiendo un alivio al desquitar al menos de esa forma su coraje. Talvez al día siguiente no sentiría tan bien la mano, pero no importaba ahora.

La pregunta que ahora quedaba en el aire era. ¿Cómo iba a entrar a su habitación?

El único refugio que en otra ocasión hubiera pedido, sería con Masefield, el cual, obviamente ahora no era una opción. Subió esperando milagrosamente hubiera llegado Yuriy, pero no, aún no estaba ahí.

¡Dioses, era lunes!. ¿Cómo podía estar de fiesta si era inicio de semana?

Se sentó en el pasillo esperando la llegada del chico, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido recargado junto a la puerta de su habitación. No sintió cuanto tiempo pasó cuando alguien le movió para despertarle.

— ¿Kai? – indagó la voz. El aludido apenas y abrió los ojos y miró los azules frente a él.

— Ven, entremos. – dijo ayudándole a ponerse de pie. Kai se dejó mover por el otro quien le dirigió hasta la cama, incluso le quitó los zapatos para que durmiera más cómodo. – Y eso que el parrandero soy yo. – se dijo riendo un poco, definitivamente Kai tenía un sueño nada ligero.

A la mañana siguiente, Kai despertaba todo adolorido de la espalda por aquel par de horas en que durmió sentado fuera de la habitación. Aunque no recordaba como había llegado hasta su cama, incluso hasta arropado estaba, bueno, tal vez… ¡Bah! A quien le importa lo que había pasado.

— Son las 8 y media, si tenías clase a primera hora ya no llegaste. – dijo Yuriy saliendo de bañarse, sacudiendo su cabello con una toalla.

— ¡¿Qué? – sus ojos se abrieron de más y giró la vista al reloj, el cual efectivamente marcaba la hora que Yuriy acababa de decir. - ¡Maldición! – se dijo poniéndose de pie.

— No pensarás salir sin bañarte, ¿Verdad?, estás lleno de tierra por dormir en el suelo. – se burló escuchando el típico gruñido de Kai quien de inmediato se metió al baño.

Después de aquel primer día que lo conoció, aquella **primera impresión** que tuvo y en la cual podía concluir que lo odiaba. Habían pasado poco más de tres meses y para su maldita suerte lo había tenido que ver algunas ocasiones (demasiadas para su gusto) a causa de Masefield, ninguna de aquellas veces le fue grato el momento. Pero había una de tantas veces en que todo se había vuelto una locura, un caos total.

Todo se había salido de control, cuando el indeseable compañero de habitación de Masefield había llegado, no hubo de otra más que ir a estudiar algunas ocasiones a su habitación, claro, también estaba la biblioteca, pero ahí no paraban de desfilar chicas que estaban interesadas en el pelinaranja y las cuales no hacían más que interrumpir. Un lugar privado siempre era mejor.

Después de esas múltiples ocasiones en que Masefield fue a su habitación, inevitablemente se hizo amigo de Yuriy, quien lo invitó a salir en algunas ocasiones con él para divertirse, lo que por consecuencia llevó a que éste invitara a Kuznetzov a salir con ellos y así los tres se hicieran amigos, era tarde para cambiar de compañero de equipo dado que el semestre ya iba muy avanzado, así que no le quedo de otra.

… Pero el colmo fue cuando en cierta noche de fiesta que tuvieron, Yuriy llegó casi arrastrándose de borracho, pero no venía solo, al contrario, alguien venía acompañándole, por no decir cargándolo.

Yuriy no hacía más que decir incoherencias a un nivel de voz muy alto, dentro de la oscuridad de la habitación sólo escuchaba el ligero murmullo de alguien que parecía callar al pelirrojo, quien se reía más y después guardaba silencio por unos segundos. Eso hasta caer a la cama, donde quedó como anestesiado y se durmió.

Pero ese no era el problema, todo el asunto venía cuando Kai sintió que el acompañante de Yuriy en vez de salirse, cruzaba la habitación hacia su dirección, hasta llegar a su cama.

— ¿Qué crees que..? – apenas y comenzaba a incorporarse cuando sintió el aliento alcohólico que casi le pone a él en el mismo estado de lo fuerte que era el olor. – Ve a tu habitación inútil. – dijo a quien fuera.

La silueta no hizo caso y por el contrario se acercó más, sentándose inesperadamente en su cama y arrojándose contra él, con movimientos torpes comenzó a besarle, Kai no cabía en su sorpresa, pero también en su indignación.

Empujó al idiota que se atrevió a besarle y teniéndole más cerca ahora pudo distinguir de quien se trataba.

— ¿Kuznetzov? – preguntó casi incrédulo, el sabor del alcohol ahora podía sentirse en su boca también debido al beso. - ¿Qué demonios..?

Su pregunta iba a salir casi en un grito, pero el otro puso un dedo sobre sus labios al tiempo que hacía el típico sonido para callar a alguien.

Kai se puso de pie y jaló al otro de un brazo para ponerlo igualmente de pie, cosa de la que se arrepintió cuando lo sintió abrazarse a su cuerpo, apenas y podía caminar, ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese estado ambos?, Peor aún, ¿Como habían llegado hasta la habitación?

Sin importarle realmente, lo fue empujando hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, Bryan reaccionó tomándole el rostro con ambas manos para lograr verle a los ojos dentro de la oscuridad que reinaba ahí.

— Kai… Kai… yo. – el bicolor se quedó serio, no parecía tan molesto como las veces anteriores que le miraba. – …Te engañé para besarte. – dijo con voz compuesta y enderezando su postura, siendo más alto que Kai, quien le empujó de inmediato. – Admito que bebí bastante, pero no al grado de no poder caminar, o no saber lo que hago.

— Largo de aquí. – exigió con voz baja pero molesta.

— Vamos, era una pequeña bromita, además no me vengas con que no te gustó mi beso, aunque hubiera sido mejor que me correspondieras.

— Cállate, estás loco, nadie te dijo que me gustan los tipos como tu.

— Pero si te gustan los hombres… es interesante saberlo. – mencionó

— Tampoco dije que… ya, vete de aquí. – dijo abriendo la puerta y empujando fuera al otro. – Maldita sea…- murmuró comenzando a caminar a su cama.

Aquél, había sido uno de tantos encuentros nada gratos para él. Y lo peor de todo es que las cosas fueron empeorando como si no fuera suficiente.

Bryan por su lado, estaba fascinado con Kai, sentía un placer insano al estarle haciendo la vida imposible, además era muy sencillo, el chico era bastante malhumorado y exagerado, cualquier cosa le parecía un atrevimiento, se notaba que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que las personas fuesen distantes con él, que no le tomaran mucha confianza, quizás por lo mismo tenía ese carácter del demonio para ahuyentar a los demás, al menos esa era la reflexión de Bryan con respecto a Kai y su mal humor.

— Este semestre se esperan alrededor de mil alumnos de nuevo ingreso. Supongo que harán una fiesta a lo grande. – mencionaba Yuriy hablando con Brooklyn, quien estaba sentado junto a Kai, este último trataba por todos los medios de ignorarlos, pero en ocasiones era complicado, sobre todo cuando lo seguían a donde fuera.

— Y por supuesto que ahí estaremos en el festejo, ¿Nos acompañarás esta vez, Hiwatari? – indagó aún hablándole por su apellido.

— Por supuesto que…

— Claro que irá… hasta la pregunta ofende, será mi acompañante. – dijo una nueva voz uniéndose a ellos. Kai quien estaba sentado junto a los pelirrojos, se puso de pie para irse a la llegada de Bryan. – Algo me hace sentir que no te caigo bien. ¡Quédate!. Vamos Kai, no seas tan rencoroso…

— Primero, no me hables por mi nombre, es más, no me hables. – dictaminó con un dedo levantado enfrentando al otro directamente. – Segundo, no iré al estúpido festejo, y tercero… Jamás iría contigo a algún lado, JA-MÁS.

— ¿Cómo le soportan el mal humor? – su mirada lavanda se dirigió a los otros dos, quienes estaban sonriendo por la manera en que aquellos se llevaban. Bryan tomó a Kai de la mano que le apuntaba y trató de jalarlo, no teniendo éxito.

— Idiota, insoportable… - y así murmurando miles de insultos se fue a su última clase.

— Cuando tomen las optativas el siguiente semestre, me dicen en cual van a entrar para estar con Kai yo también.

— ¿No es infantil de tu parte como lo tratas? – preguntó Yuriy cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Tienes alguna relación con Kai? – cuestionó, nunca le había tomado importancia pero ahora que lo pensaba, Kai no era feo, y Yuriy tampoco, y si hasta donde Kai dejó entrever, los hombres no le eran indiferentes, y por el lado de Yuriy, ya había visto a cuántos podía conquistar en una misma noche, así que…

— Fuera de compartir habitación… - dudó unos segundos - Aunque debo admitir que me cae muy bien. Pero él no permite que nadie se acerque de manera más allá que un conocido. Es muy reservado.

— Llevan más de un año viviendo juntos, y ¿No ha surgido una relación, ni siquiera una amistad? – preguntó incrédulo Bryan. – ¿Pretendes que te crea, cuando he visto a cuantos conquistas en una sola noche?

Tanto Brooklyn como Yuriy soltaron la carcajada por el comentario del pelilavanda, quien sólo sonrió.

— Bueno, eso es diferente, nunca me lo he propuesto, es más, no me había puesto a pensar en que Kai es bastante, bastante atractivo. – dijo mirando en dirección a donde se había ido Kai.

— Ni lo pienses… - dijo Bryan moviendo negativamente la cabeza. – Desperdiciaste tu oportunidad, ahora viene la mía.

— ¿De verdad te gusta? – cuestionaron al unísono Yuriy y Brooklyn.

— Pensaba que sólo los niños buscaban discusiones con quien les gusta. Ahora veo que no…

— Yuriy, no fastidies. – mencionó. – Y si, es en serio, me gusta.

— Bueno, a decir verdad, si me lo propusiera, llevaría mucho más ventaja que tú. – Sonrió pedante. – Considerando que dormimos en la misma habitación, y si a ello le agregamos que no te puede ver ni en pintura…

— Te cambio de habitación, Brooklyn está de acuerdo, le caes bien. – el chico de ojos verdes sonrió ante la decisión sorpresiva de Bryan.

— Kai se quejará y te van a devolver a tu habitación, no puedes mezclarte así nada más.

— No, si Brooklyn te pide como compañero. ¿Harías eso por mí? – pidió mirando al aludido.

— Si Yuriy está de acuerdo… no veo por qué no.

— Momento… Yo quiero saber, ¿Por qué tienen tantas consideraciones contigo? – preguntó ganándole la curiosidad. – He oído rumores y mira que algunos no son muy alentadores para tenerte como compañero de habitación. – dijo mientras se reía de aquellos que pensaban en un Brooklyn demente.

Bryan giró su vista a Brooklyn, a él ya le había contado su situación, pero no sabía que Yuriy la ignoraba.

— Es por ser alumno destacado. – comenzó. – Verás esta es mi primera licenciatura, pero es la tercera carrera que voy a terminar. Ya tengo una Ingeniería en sistemas computacionales, otra en Bioquímica y dejé químico en fármacos en proceso por problemas en esa escuela, ahora llevo Licenciatura en Leyes que nada tiene que ver con las anteriores pero me gusta aprender todo lo que pueda.

La risa de Yuriy era grande.

— No sabía que tenía un amigo genio. Jamás había conocido uno, pensé que ustedes eran personas raras, aisladas y esas cosas. – dijo en tono irónico.

— A veces lo somos, por que ustedes se sienten inferiores y nos apartan del resto. Fue con la condición de anonimato que entré en esta institución, incluso hasta de ciudad me cambié para que no me siguiera ese título de _"genio"_.

— Oh, ya veo. Supongo que Kai lo sabe. – afirmó, Brooklyn hizo un movimiento ligero de cabeza.

— Kai es muy inteligente, mucho más que el resto, pero no tanto como un genio. Por eso él mismo se dio cuenta, no necesité muchas palabras.

— Que manera tan sutil de decirme idiota, y casi ni cuenta me di. – habló Yuriy aún riendo de la situación tan inesperada.

— Es por esos comentarios que…

— Ya, ya, sólo bromeaba, no te voy a tratar especial, ni lo pienses…

— Bueno, bueno, el punto inicial no era este, ¿Estás de acuerdo en lo que te pedí o no? – indagó Bryan una vez más.

— Demuéstrame que puedes lograr que Kai te tolere y lo haré.

— Si no me cambias, eso no sucederá.

— Entonces no.

— ¡¿Qué? – apretó la mandíbula molesto. – Eres un fastidio pelirrojo, pero está bien, Kai me tolerará.

Aquella misma tarde, habiendo terminado clases los cuatro, decidieron que era tiempo de dejar que Bryan hiciera su intento _inútil _si se lo preguntaban a Yuriy, de que Kai le tolerara. Hasta donde Yuriy había podido aprender, ese chico era muy rencoroso.

**Primer intento: **

Kai estaba sentado en la biblioteca, leía con afán un libro, parecía ajeno a la realidad, por lo que se acercó, se sentó frente a él y posó suave una de sus manos sobre la de Kai, llamando la atención de él con esta acción.

— Kai, vengo a pedirte disculpas por…

— Ahórratelas. – dijo poniéndose de pie, dejó el libro en una mesita para que lo volvieran a acomodar los encargados y salió del lugar ante la mirada de Bryan, por supuesto Brooklyn y Yuriy miraban escondidos del peliazul.

— No parece estar muy convencido de tus disculpas. – dijo Yuriy riendo mientras llegaban junto a Bryan.

— Ya lo estará. – mencionó poniéndose de pie.

**Segundo intento:**

Esta vez, Kai estaba en una conferencia, todo estaba apagado, los asientos eran tipo gradas y al frente había un expositor que se estaba apoyando con un cañón para reflejar imágenes en una pared y mostrarles mejor lo que hablaba.

Se sentó en silencio, pero había una persona junto a Kai que le impedía hablarle a éste. Por lo que haciendo gala de sus dotes como donjuán logró que le dejara el espacio libre para él.

— Kai, quiero hablar contigo… - pidió mientras murmuraba cerca del otro.

— No me interesa, vete. – dijo mirando al frente pero bajando la voz.

— Es en serio, es importante.

— En serio, no me importa. – giró a ver los ojos de Bryan para ver si de este modo le creía.

— No seas rencoroso, no te he hecho nada tan grave como para que…

— ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? – exigió elevando un poco la voz.

— Jóvenes, ustedes, quieren retirarse por favor.

— Pero él estaba…

— Por favor. – pidió de nuevo el expositor, extendiendo una de sus manos invitándoles a la salida.

Kai se puso de pie y miró endemoniado a Bryan, para luego salir siendo seguido de este último.

— Kai de verdad, tengo que hablar contigo… - volvió a pedir ya colmado de paciencia en un tono más elevado.

— Estás colmando mi paciencia, me tienes harto, no me interesa, grábalo en tu cabeza, no me interesa. – y acto seguido se fue, Bryan bufó y rodó los ojos, esto era muy complicado.

— En estos momentos creo que un "Te lo dije" aplicaría… - mencionó Yuriy saliendo de la conferencia junto a Brooklyn, ambos estaban sentados hasta la parte de atrás para ver todo.

— Deja tus comentarios de lado Yuriy.

— ¿Por qué no te das por vencido y te fijas en alguien más? – preguntó Brooklyn quien a pesar de ser un genio, no comprendía del todo la necesidad de las personas de buscar pareja, y menos aún de aferrarse a la misma persona cuando era notable como no era correspondido su interés.

— Por que es obvio que a Kai también le gusto…

— Ahora si no estoy entendiendo la situación. –dijo inocente Brooklyn.

— Déjalo Broo, está delirando, mejor vamos a comer algo.

**Tercer intento:**

Sabía que algún día le iban a ser de utilidad las llaves que por orgulloso Kai había dejado tiradas junto a él. Bien, aprovechando que no estaba vigilado por aquellos dos que entorpecían todo, esa noche intentaría hablar con Kai.

Yuriy y Brooklyn se habían ido de fiesta, él no aceptó a propósito para poder tener privacidad con Kai.

Una hora antes de la media noche, salió de su edificio y se encaminó al otro, imaginaba que Kai debería estar ya dormido. Llegó hasta la puerta que indicaba el número C-165 y abrió con cuidado, todo estaba oscuro tal como recordaba la última vez que había llevado a Yuriy hasta ahí.

Se acercó a la cama de Kai y le miró, estaba dormido, tapado hasta la cintura con una sábana y desnudo del pecho.

— Una imagen muy interesante. – dijo entre dientes, miró a Kai moverse un poco, seguro se iba a despertar, y debía adelantarse. Subió a la cama y en un rápido movimiento se sentó sobre la cadera de Kai, deteniéndole con sus propios pies, las piernas al otro.

El peso sobre su cuerpo le hizo despertar asustado, abrió los ojos grandes sintiendo sus manos sujetas y sus piernas atrapadas.

— ¿Quién te crees?

— Me obligaste a hacer esto, no quieres hablar conmigo por las buenas. – mencionó sonriendo.

Kai comenzó a forcejear, detenerle se estaba volviendo una tarea muy, muy complicada, después de todo Kai no era una chica a la cual pudiese someter con facilidad por su falta de fuerza.

— Sólo permíteme hablar, sólo eso. – pidió entre forcejeos, aún teniendo la ventaja sobre Kai.

— Bien, primero aléjate de mí… - dijo arrastrando las palabras entre sus dientes con algo muy cercano a la rabia.

— Si lo hago, no me escucharás, sólo escucha.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Me gustas, y quiero que seas mi pareja.

La sorpresa en la cara de Kai era más que obvia, incluso sus facciones hasta hacía unos momentos adormiladas, se habían vuelto casi de terror, estaba a nada del shock. El momento fue aprovechado por Bryan quien soltó una mano de Kai sólo para acariciar el contorno del rostro ajeno, acomodó algunos cabellos y siguió la caricia mientras hablaba.

— De verdad, sé que me comporté como un completo idiota, lo sé, pero me gustas, mucho, y quiero que tu sientas lo mismo, pero si no me dejas acercarme y mostrarte mi verdadero yo, no lo voy a lograr.

Kai abría y cerraba la boca pero ninguna palabra salía de ella, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, por un momento supuso que todo era un sueño, después una broma, pero si Bryan lo había estado buscando para hablar, ¿Era en verdad esto lo que quería decirle?

— No te creo, vete de aquí, muévete ya. – se removió bajo Bryan causando fricción entre ambos, la cual fue ignorada aparentemente.

— Es en serio, no estoy bromeando, de verdad.

Kai soltó su mano atrapada para llevar ambas a su rostro y tallarlo con fuerza, esta situación le estaba sacando de quicio, ya en varias ocasiones Bryan le había hecho una bromita que para nada le caía, y ahora venía a decirle esto que según el peli lavanda era _en serio. _¿De qué manera podía creerle?

— Bien, digamos que te voy a creer… - comenzó mientras se movía en la cama sentándose, Bryan se recorrió quedando sentado a los pies de Kai. Acostumbrados a la poca luz, ambos se dedicaron a mirarse por eternos segundos. - ¿Qué quieres que haga con esa información?

— Ya te lo dije, quiero que sientas la misma atracción.

— Bryan, eres nefasto, idiota, pedante, insoportable, pero jamás he negado que eres atractivo, si eso querías que dijera, ya, lo dije, lo pienso, lo creo…

— No, no, no entiendes, la primera vez que te miré eso pensé, lo mismo que me dices ahora. Pero la atracción que ahorita siento por ti es diferente. – su sonrisa se volvió cínica.

— ¡Lo sabía! – Kai se puso de pie sobre la cama apuntándole como niño que descubre algo sorprendente. Bryan esperó por algo que le dejara claro lo que el otro decía. – Esa sonrisa, estas mintiendo, lo sabía.

Bryan rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, jaló los pies de Kai con brusquedad para hacerlo caer sobre la cama y después se puso sobre él como en un inicio.

Con ambas manos le tomó del rostro y comenzó a besarlo, en esa acción estaba imprimiendo la frustración que le causaba sentir algo como lo que estaba comenzando a crecer en su interior por el chico, quizás la había regado en un inicio, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a componer todo, el problema era que ya no le creían.

Humedeció los labios ajenos disfrutándolos de una forma lenta, para luego introducir su lengua en la cavidad del otro, sintiendo como de este modo Kai comenzaba a seguir su juego. Una mano del bicolor subió hasta su pecho y lo recorrió hasta llegar al cuello, el cual comenzó a apretar al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Bryan lo suficiente para verle a los ojos.

— No sin mi permiso. – fue lo único que dijo, logrando que Bryan sonriera de lado.

Al parecer no iba a ser una presa fácil… Pero eso, sólo le volvía más interesante. Vaya que le gustaba.

De pronto la puerta era abierta y un pelirrojo encendía la luz.

— No creí que lo pudieras lograr Bryan, pero ya vi que hasta van en serio, iré a dormir en tu habitación, los dejo.

— ¡Yuriy! - gritó Kai pero la luz fue apagada y la puerta se cerró sin prestarle atención. - ¡Maldición!, ¿Sabes lo que va pensar ese pelirrojo loco? – indagó mirando a Bryan.

— No imagino que pueda pensar al verme sentado en tu cadera, demasiado cerca de tu rostro, y tu medio desnudo. No, no se. – dijo hablando serio, ante la mirada molesta de Kai.

— Última vez que te digo que te quites, ahora, vete a dormir a la cama de Yuriy y no molestes más.

— En que vamos a quedar…

— En que eres un idiota y no te soporto, pero… - hizo una pausa mientras se acomodaba ahora que el otro se había bajado, dándole la espalda. - …Besas bien. – dijo terminando la frase que había dejado inconclusa, Kai no pudo ver la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Bryan.

— Eso ya lo sabía, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. – acotó quitándose los zapatos y recostándose en la otra cama, que muy pronto sería suya.

— …Buen intento. – Kai habló bajo pero Bryan lo escuchó.

Tal vez su obvio intento de herirle el orgullo para que le comprobara lo contrario no había funcionado, pero aún así podía dormirse con la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro por que después de hacer el trámite mañana, esta sería su habitación, compartiéndola con Kai, quien después sería su pareja y entonces podrían prescindir de una cama en esa habitación.

Bien, como dicen la tercera es la vencida. Las cosas iban saliendo como deseaba, y seguro estaba que así seguirían.

**. ****.**** .**

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel encuentro en la habitación de Kai, la cual aún no era suya también debido a los miles de trámites que tenían que hacer por algo tan estúpido como un cambio de compañero de habitación, ni siquiera las influencias de Brooklyn habían agilizado tanto papeleo sin sentido, pero lo más importante de todo es que la autorización estaba dada ya, y antes de finalizar el semestre, contaba con que ya dormirían tras la misma puerta.

A estas alturas, se podía decir que Kai toleraba un poco, y sólo un poco a Bryan, ya que no se retiraba cada que este llegaba con ellos, bueno, en ocasiones si lo hacía pero no siempre. Por estos días podían dirigirse la palabra sin terminar insultándose, digamos que al menos un cincuenta por ciento de las veces.

Yuriy y Brooklyn parecían sorprendidos por el avance que había obtenido Bryan en cuanto a Kai, porque había que darle el crédito al peli lavanda de que el otro le dirigiera la mirada.

— Si no terminamos hoy esa investigación, vamos a estar demasiado presionados y es lo menos que quiero. – dijo Kai discutiendo con Brooklyn que pensaba en irse a una fiesta junto a Yuriy en la noche.

— No te preocupes Kai, todo está bajo control, aún falta tiempo para la entrega del material, y para el trabajo aún más.

Ambos chicos iban saliendo de una clase y discutían sobre el trabajo que tenían juntos.

— Kai, hoy vamos a ir a la fiesta de bienvenida… - llegó hablando Bryan ajustándose al paso de los otros dos.

— Es lo que le estoy diciendo… - se defendió el chico de ojos verdes. – incluso mañana tendremos derecho a faltar a las primeras clases.

— Es estúpida la idea de una fiesta de bienvenida si estamos a punto de salir del semestre.

— Falta poco para terminar el semestre, lo cual quiere decir que hay quienes aplicaron a esta universidad y los que lograron calificar serán festejados, es para los de nuevo ingreso Kai… Pensaba que eras más inteligente. – explicó Bryan mientras sonreía de lado, el aludido entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y comenzó a caminar para alejarse antes de convertirse en un homicida.

— Perfecto Bryan, Perfecto. – dijo Yuriy quien iba a incorporarse a la plática. – Buen truco para conquistarlo, quizás hasta lo tome prestado. – se burló.

Bryan miró a Yuriy ya que no le había hecho gracia su comentario y después caminó rápido para darle alcance a Kai, dejando atrás a los pelirrojos.

— ¿Crees que Kai acepte ser su pareja?

— No lo sé, creo que Kai es muy incierto, pero, algo me dice que no será tan fácil.

Bryan dio alcance a Kai casi al llegar al edificio en donde le tocaba la última clase del día.

— Aún tienes tiempo, la clase comenzará en media hora más. – dijo Bryan tomando al otro del brazo para detenerle.

— Tengo tiempo. – aseguró, logrando una diminuta sonrisa en Bryan. – Pero no significa que lo quiera perder junto a ti. – después de dejar en claro aquello, se alejó.

Bien, esta ocasión las cosas no habían salido como lo esperaba, tendría que pensar el modo de obligar a Kai a ir a la mentada fiesta. Se fue dejando atrás el edificio, aún tenía una clase más, pero mientras tanto pensaría en la forma de convencerlo.

**. ****.**** .**

Llegada la noche, Bryan no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Kai después del incidente de la mañana, y por lo que conocía al de ojos rojos, seguro seguiría molesto, Yuriy y Brooklyn estaban más que listos para marcharse a la fiesta, pero él no iría si no era acompañado por el testarudo de Kai.

Mientras se burlaban de lo optimista que era Bryan por creer que podría lograr algo como eso, se marcharon ya que la noche era joven aún. En cambio Bryan atravesó el campus en busca de los dormitorios donde Kai estaba y pronto compartiría con él.

Sin tocar, tomó las llaves que tenía y abrió la puerta, encontrando vacía la habitación.

— ¿Kai? – habló mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

Pero era inútil porque la habitación estaba vacía, buscó en el baño y nada, esto sólo complicaba las cosas, ¿Dónde rayos estaría Kai?

Llamó un par de veces al celular del chico, que con facilidad había averiguado ya que Brooklyn y Yuriy lo tenían entre sus contactos, pero no hubo respuesta, volvió a marcar una tercera vez mientras se desesperaba cada vez más entre cada llamada perdida.

— ¿Sí? – escuchó la voz del chico al que buscaba, se podía escuchar mucho ruido tras él.

— ¡¿Dónde estás? – demandó con coraje casi gritándole al otro.

— Bryan… - murmuró la otra voz con un tono extrañamente sorprendido.

— Kai… ¡¿Dónde estás? – volvió a preguntar esperando una respuesta a su pregunta esta vez.

— Yo… _Deja eso ya, estás conmigo ahora… - _una tercera voz se escuchó y después la comunicación se vio cortada.

Si Bryan alguna vez se había sentido furioso, no se comparaba en nada con lo que sentía en esos momentos, era tanta su rabia que se paseó por toda la habitación cual león enjaulado. Su respiración era irregular y apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza.

…Necesitaba golpear algo, _o talvez a alguien. _

Estaba por salir de la habitación, pensando en dónde estaría Kai, pues dudaba que el ruido fuese de la fiesta de bienvenida, tal vez estaba en algún bar con _quién-sabe-que-idiota… _Cuando su celular sonó.

— ¿Qué quieres? – contestó groseramente.

— ¿Todavía estás buscando a Kai? – la voz de Yuriy se escuchó del otro lado. – Por que si es así, estás perdiendo tu valioso tiempo pues aquí está… ¡Y muy bien acompañado por cierto! – y esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de que arrojara con fuerza el celular contra un espejo que había justo en la mitad de la pared, logrando con ello romper el cristal y su celular el cual rebotó en el suelo con fuerza abriéndose en dos.

Estaba tan enojado que sus pensamientos no eran claros, una sola cosa tenía en mente y era que quería apretar el cuello de la persona que estuviera junto a Kai, y después el del peli azul también por traidor.

Pero en realidad, ¿Qué estaba traicionando Kai?

El haberle confesado su gusto por él, no significa que Kai deba respetarlo y corresponderle, además en ningún momento había dicho que lo haría. Todos esos pensamientos le hacían dudar si presentarse o no, ya que no estaba seguro de las consecuencias de hacerlo.

Se acercó a la cama de Yuriy y se sentó ahí, no podía dejar de pensar e imaginar a un Kai entretenido con algún idiota, porque era de un hombre la voz que se había escuchado al fondo. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, sus pies aún colgando, se talló la cara con ambas manos, dejándolos cerrados para tranquilizarse.

Sin quererlo trajo a su mente los recuerdos con Kai, buscando al menos una ocasión en que el chico pareciera interesado en él de un modo romántico.

Recordó que cierta ocasión habían compartido un rato en la biblioteca, ese día Bryan llegó y se sentó junto a Kai, quien estudiaba silencioso en un cubículo.

— _¿No te parece obvio el porqué estoy en un cubículo individual? – preguntó Kai, no parecía enojado con sus palabras. Bryan sonrió, miró alrededor y al notar que estaban solos, se acercó y depositó un beso suave en los labios del otro. _

_El rostro de Kai enrojeció por la simpleza y ternura del acto y después volteó tomando un libro para seguir con lo que hacía, tan obvio era que no estaba leyendo que Bryan tomó el libro y se lo acomodó puesto que lo tenía de cabeza. _

— _Así está mejor.- dijo haciendo referencia al libro. - Te veo al rato para ir a comer. – Para sorpresa de Bryan y quizás de muchos más (si hubieran presenciado aquella escena) Kai asintió un par de veces aún nervioso. _

_Bryan notó lo absurdo de la situación, varias veces ya había intentado poner nervioso a Kai, tomarlo vulnerable para que demostrara aunque fuese un poco de gusto por él, y siempre terminaban enojados, o cerca de los golpes, y ahora, sin siquiera proponérselo, había causado una reacción curiosa y muy tierna en Kai. _

…_Una faceta que no había conocido, pero que estaba trabajando para que se repitiera más seguido. _

— No me había puesto a pensar en lo mucho que me gustas… - dijo Bryan al aire, aún en la misma posición y con los ojos cerrados. Ahora gracias al sentimiento tan fuerte de coraje y celos que se había apoderado de él, podía notar lo grande que era su sentimiento.

**. ****.**** .**

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando se escucharon unas llaves sonar fuera de la puerta, siendo cerrada tras los recién llegados, Yuriy miró a Bryan durmiendo en su lugar y se despidió de Kai pues alcanzaría a Brooklyn antes de que se durmiera ya que iba tan ebrio que seguro en cuanto tocara la cama caería noqueado.

Kai se quedó un par de minutos parado en el mismo lugar, primero observó el desastre de vidrios que había en la habitación, se acercó y tomó el celular destrozado y pensó en el porqué de aquella acción.

Se giró aún con un pedazo de celular en la mano y se quedó viendo al chico mal acomodado en la cama de Yuriy, al parecer bastante dormido. No supo porqué pero le causó un poco de ternura y al mismo tiempo se preocupó por su buen descanso. Se acercó y le retiró los zapatos, después le movió un hombro ligeramente para que le ayudara a acomodarse bien, pues siendo tan pesado no podría moverlo muy fácilmente.

Bryan abrió los ojos cuando sintió sobre su rostro el aliento alcohólico de alguien más, además de un constante movimiento sobre su hombro.

— ¿Kai? – preguntó apenas enfocando.

— Muévete hacia arriba, están colgando tus pies. – dijo alejándose ligeramente del rostro ajeno.

— ¿Estás ebrio? – preguntó recargándose en sus codos para elevar un poco el torso.

Kai quien estaba inclinado hacia enfrente no previó el movimiento del otro, que al elevarse de ese modo los dejó sumamente cerca.

— No… Sólo tomé unas cuantas cervezas pero ya sabes que son muy apestosas. – explicó refiriéndose al porqué de su olor. Estaba por incorporarse totalmente cuando Bryan estiró una de sus manos y le sujetó del cuello. Esa acción lo tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Con quién estabas? – preguntó mientras se incorporaba completamente, quedando sentado sobre la cama, Kai tenía una rodilla entre las piernas de Bryan y ambas manos sobre el brazo que le asfixiaba.

— ¿Es…tás… de..men..te? – cuestionó a duras penas ya que el aire le faltaba. – Me- me.. asfi..xias.

Bryan se dio cuenta de lo que hacía cuando vio el color en el rostro del otro, los ojos de Kai comenzaron a cerrarse y sus manos perdieron fuerza soltando el brazo que tenían sujeto. Estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando Bryan soltó el agarre y se puso de pie para tomar el cuerpo de Kai, que se había ido hacia atrás en busca de equilibrio, pero fue imposible detenerse y ambos terminaron en el suelo, Kai sentado y Bryan de rodillas frente a este.

— Kai – se apresuró a hablarle. – discúlpame, Kai. – repitió un par de veces mientras veía al otro toser y respirar agitado.

— Eres un idiota, un maldito imbécil y estás demente. – le dijo apenas pudo recuperar el habla, su voz sonaba ronca. – No tengo porqué darte información de mi vida, tu y yo no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos. – Bryan debía admitir que se merecía esa respuesta y sobre todo esa actitud. – Y aún así estuve llamándote para decirte que estaba esperándote en la estúpida fiesta de bienvenida, que llegó un primo mío y que ahí estaría con él mientras tú llegabas…

Los ojos de Bryan se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Qué era lo que Kai estaba diciendo?

— El muy idiota de Sergei pensó que eras mi pareja y por eso me quitó el celular y colgó, cuando se lo quité te devolví la llamada y estaba ocupado, después me mandaba directo al buzón…

— Kai… - murmuró incrédulo ante lo que había sucedido, dándose cuenta de que se había molestado por una serie de situaciones que le llevaron al borde de convertirse en homicida. – De verdad lo siento mucho.

Hubo una pausa en la que ambos se quedaron callados, Bryan no sabía qué actitud tomar, sentía vergüenza por su acción anterior contra el chico. Kai por su parte tomaba aire y tenía una mano sobre su cuello.

— ¿De verdad estabas muy celoso, cierto? – preguntó Kai aún un tanto serio.

— Bastante… - fue la seca respuesta del otro.

— Supongo que eso en tu extraño mundo significa que de verdad te gusto… - dijo Kai analizando la situación. – Fue la primera vez que me presenté a una de esas estúpidas fiestas. –

Bryan sonrió un poco mirando a Kai a los ojos.

— Y fue por mí. Que lindo de tu parte. – dijo recuperando su cinismo.

— No te infles tanto el ego…- hizo una pausa ligera y después sonrió. – Pero en verdad si te extrañé durante la fiesta.

— Sabía que lograría llegar a gustarte… ¡Lo sabía!

Bryan sin darle siquiera tiempo de reacción se acercó y besó a Kai, quedando recostados completamente en el suelo, una mano de Hiwatari se posó sobre la mejilla de Bryan, quien profundizaba el beso.

— Te dije que no sin mi permiso. – habló Kai una vez que terminaron aquel nexo.

— Solicito permiso, y no sólo para besarte… - dijo mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de Kai y le tomaba de la espalda para incorporarlo sobre su regazo, quedando ahora en una íntima cercanía, en donde el pecho de ambos chocaba y Kai estaba sentado sobre el otro, abrazándole del cuello.

— Eres un completo idi… - el beso sobre sus labios calló sus palabras por un momento. – Ni creas que yo limpiaré ese desastre… - dijo refiriéndose al espejo roto. – Y te tocará comprar otro por que yo no voy a…. – y nuevamente tanto palabrerío fue callado por los urgidos labios de Bryan que con facilidad se habían acostumbrado a ese nexo tan cálido e íntimo.

— Me gustas, mucho me gustas Kai. – murmuró sin separar sus labios de Kai, quien sonrió.

— Podrías llegar a caerme bien… - dijo Kai en contestación mientras le besaba una vez más comenzando un juego de labios al que pronto se acostumbrarían ambos.

— Idiota. – fue el turno de Bryan para insultar al del cabello azul, quien volvió a sonreír mientras hablaba entre cortos besos.

— No sé como lo hiciste pero… Me encantas, maldito demente. – dijo abrazándole con fuerza.

Y quién diría que después de aquella primera impresión, a Kai Hiwatari le terminaría gustando esa persona. Después de todo siempre dicen que las primeras impresiones son también las últimas.

«**Фшαяї**»

—_** Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K **_**¤—**

"**C**uando se habla de estar enamorado como un loco se exagera; en general, se está enamorado como un tonto."  
>«Noel Clarasó»<p>

**Comienzo:** Octubre/2010 - Septiembre/2011  
>Tardé tanto por falta de inspiración, pero es de esos documentos que inicias sin idea alguna de donde terminarán. Me inspiré leyendo una historia de Ann Saotomo, así que aunque ella ni en cuenta, le agradezco por eso. Y a quien lea esto y me deje su comentario, aún son importantes, sobre todo para saber qué les pareció, es sencilla, pero cumple su cometido, llenar de yaoi el internet... Jejeje<p>

¡Saludos!

_«De antemano agradezco por leer y también por dejar sus comentarios»_


End file.
